Don't go too far
by TheyCallMe.MarieCurie
Summary: There are not only nice ways to earn a living. Kiana has learned that when she became an orphan only at the age of nine. She developed her own means, which included tricking and stealing, but what happens when she picks that man in a white suit as her victim? NickxOC, rated M for a reason, detailed warnings inside. Oneshot.


**A/N:** **I am warning you, there is NickxOC. Don't like, don't read. Thank you.  
Also warnings for sexual content and swearing.**

**I do not own Left 4 Dead nor its characters.**

* * *

Kiana was a hooker. Though she didn't consider herself as one, but clearly seducing men, sleeping with them and then stealing their money seemed like it. Her tactics included letting the guy lead her to his apartment or hotel room, having some fun and robbing all the cash and credit cards after the poor bastard had passed out, either from exhaustion or drunkenness.

Her favorite place for these tricks was Las Vegas, Nevada. The city of gamblers. Most of them surely knew how to count cards but had no idea that someone so alluring could be so vicious. A likely victim was usually a tough, skilled gambler, who seemed to lack emotions and expressions, selfish and arrogant, egocentric single man. Every once in a while there was a married man she would find herself next to, but they tended to carry less money with them, whatever the reasons.

Looks were a very important part of the show. Kiana was lucky enough to have naturally irresistible curves she could slightly reveal in a controlled manner, avoiding the slutty appearance. She wore a wedding ring to make a more comfortable and secure first impression while the wide neckline messaged that the assumed husband was either not around or not annoyed so easily. Her dark hair was often tied up in an artistic way, very beautifully. She could actually have been a Bond-girl in her dark grape colored halterneck dress and black stilettos.

Her father had left to wage war in Afghanistan when she was nine, and her mother was killed in riots only weeks later. After that her daily goal was to stay alive, for no one took care of her anymore. As she reached the age of twelve, she realized how she could earn her living from pleasing adult men, as distasteful as it sounded. The little girl had there and then faced the cruelty of life, in the form of a robust, greasy old men. Later on she had mastered her skills in satisfying men and even learned how to enjoy it. Kiana had begun to earn more than was required to survive and gotten the chance to bring some luxury into her life. Over the years she made extra every time and was soon able to buy a house above average. She bought expensive clothes and built her façade for her "career", only to start what she now ran: her private business of stealing. Nevertheless, the best thing ever grew from wealth, was the ability of selecting. The woman no longer had to accept any man who came across. The "customers" had turned into victims without even noticing it themselves.

Kiana was currently sitting in her hotel room, finishing her makeup for the evening's hunt. She had already caught a glimpse of a suitable victim on her way through the casino downstairs when she first arrived. That too confident-looking young male sat playing a game blackjack, obviously winning as all other players gave up one by one. His suit was clean white, a light blue shirt peeking under the jacket. His hair was even darker than hers, neatly pulled back with water, and thus a few strands of hair were escaping as they dried out. Kiana stood up from her chair and grabbed her purse, where she stored all the cash she had – most of her money was in banks – and the chips she had bought for gambling. She was terribly good at playing cards though she would let her prey win every time, tell him that he was the best gambler she'd ever played against, hook him with her grace and sweet talks and finally take all he had. The woman walked over to the door, turned off the lights and left her room. She was ready for tonight's show.

* * *

The voices of the lively casino could be heard already in the elevator as it slowed down and stopped at the first floor. The doors opened to the large hall filled with slot machines, gaming tables and gamblers, with a few cashier stations here and there. Kiana walked steadily down the three stairs dividing the hallway from the rest of the space. She then came to a halt and took a careful look of the room, hoping to spot her prey. And there the man was, sitting beside the bar on far left. The woman decided it would be best to blend into the crowd, perhaps winning one or two games before making the approach. She joined in a game of roulette and instantly turned the heads of the men. Fair enough Kiana enjoyed being the topic of discussion and the center of attention. She let them win a couple of rounds and hence build up their self-esteem, just before crushing it down and being again a little bit richer.

To her surprise the fancy suit was the one to make the first move. He joined in the same game, though she didn't know why. Maybe he had been observing and was impressed for her skills.

"I couldn't help but notice how you cleaned the whole table, cupcake," he began. He was smiling slyly and obviously flirting with her. _This might be easier than ever_, Kiana thought, as he continued: "You haven't been here before, have you? I would definitely remember that pretty girl if we had met sometime."

"Well thank you, mister. You are correct, this _is_ my first time in Vegas," she replied, though it was actually a lie. She had earned tens of thousands during only three visits to casinos. "I'm Bess." Fake identity, of course.

"Alexander. But a beauty like you can call me whatever you'd like."

"Sure. I guess I'll go with Alex then?" Kiana smirked and let a charming laughter in the air.

"If that is what you like, sweetie," he finished with a wink.

Hell, that man sure was smarmy. He'd got to have an obsession with women or something, but the more eager he was to get into her panties, the easier the job was for her. She let somebody else win the next round and put a very little amount of money on game just to be on the safe side and not to give herself away.

"Damn!" She pretended to have just lost fortunes, like she had put all her faith on one very unlikely number. "Just my luck."

"Well what do you say if we go to the bar and have drinks on me?" he offered smirking.

"Suits me, I have actually missed a good drink the whole day," she went with the idea. This time she wasn't fooling, she was longing a White Russian and even better if she had someone else to pay for it. "My apologies, gentlemen, but I'll be going now and show off my lady-like drinking manners."

Laughter amongst the other men. They sounded jokingly hurt for losing the pretty one, continuing then the game as nothing had happened.

The bar was surprisingly quiet considering the time of day – around half past nine – and Kiana found it quite comfortable place to spend time right now. She sat at the counter with this Alex, who ordered the drinks.

"Evening. What can I serve you?"

"For me an Irish Coffee and for this charming lady here..." - Alex made a remarkable look at Kiana -

"A White Russian, please," she finished his sentence.

"Your lady has a good taste," the bartender winked at Alex, "Coming right away." He turned around to grab a few bottles of needed ingredients and began preparing the drinks.

"So. What brings you here? A need for new experiences, bare traveling, visiting someone?" Alexander leaned against the counter, looking at the woman next to him.

"Just gambling, I have to admit. I guess I also got bored with the same old faces and stories back in Boston," she lied to him.

"You're from Massachusetts? You are quite far from home then."

"Yeah. Where are you from?"

"I've been here and there, I don't like to be bound to one and only place and environment, if you get my point."

Kiana was getting now really curious about this guy. She thanked as she was served her drink and took a little sip right away, setting the glass then carefully on the edge of the counter.

They kept the conversation up for over one hour and a quarter, exchanging things concerning their lives – Alex's real life, Kiana's made up-life – and both really enjoyed themselves.

"Bess, sweetheart, I've had a great time with you," the man told her. "It would be possible to, you know, continue the night, if you wanted to." She could already see where this was going, and it was going according to the plans. Kiana smirked suggestively at the man.

"And what if I wanted?" she asked, staring at the surface of the counter as she spoke and looking then back to Alexander.

"Then would you mind if we moved to your room, for example? I'm staying at a hotel far from here, so it would be no use to go this further. What do you think?"

Her heart skipped a beat. Usually she let the guys take her to _their_ place, but this one demanded to go to _hers_? Well, this required a change of plans, but could work out anyway.

"Then it's upstairs. Seventh floor."

* * *

The passion grew unbearable in the elevator, as Alex pushed Kiana against the wall and pressed his lips roughly on hers. The cold steel was actually a little turn-on for the woman, who was absolutely enjoying but refused to feel any "soft emotions", as she herself called them. Only pure lust, lust and lie. Man's other hand was groping her buttocks while the other pressed her upper body against his.

The lift reached soon the seventh floor and the doors opened. They parted and both the man and the woman restrained themselves, behaving perfectly normally and with propriety. Kiana wiped her hair away from her face, as Alexander straightened his white jacket. She showed the way to her room and unlocked the door, checking if they were seen and entered, followed by her catch. The door then closed after them, with a click. Alexander took off his jacket and threw in onto a chair, and instead of continuing with the rough style, he began kissing gently the woman's lips, chin and neck, unzipping her dress slowly and cautiously. She let out a little sigh of pleasure, opening the buttons of his shirt, until he set his hands on hers as a hint he'd do it himself. Without a word he led her next to the bed, unbuttoned his shirt and let it accompany his jacket. He slid her shoulder straps from her shoulders and watched as the dress fell onto the floor, revealing her beautiful, soft skin, not to mention her lacy lingerie. The man stripped his pants, and she could already see his hardening erection. Tension built up as he turned her around, got back to kissing her neck while taking off her bra and panties. Kiana felt his manhood pressing against her butt and got wet, but not until skin contact between her thighs and his erection did she shiver. Alexander softly pushed her onto bed, on all fours and leaned over her to lick her earlobe.

"Just wait for a little longer, darling," he whispered in a husky tone and put on a condom. The woman had to fight back quiet moaning already as he let his fingers wander on her thighs teasing her, but the best was yet to come – soon enough the man penetrated her from behind and began moving his hips back and forth, sliding out and back into the woman. He placed light kisses on her neck and upper back, wrapping his arm around the woman and fondling her breasts. Kiana had never handled as thick shaft nor was the position her favorite, but she was definitely enjoying herself. She could sense that he was very experienced with women, for he kept continually hitting her G-spot. Her moaning became louder and louder as the man sped up his thrusts, panting right next to her ear. She was in ecstasy, near climax which she soon reached almost screaming out loud, and because of her tightening he followed right after her. The woman thought it was over, but to her surprise Alex pulled himself out of her, pushed her onto her back and slid back in. He grabbed her hips and pulled her against himself with every thrust, entering her even deeper than before. She was panting hard and repeating his name, the pleasure was almost too much for her to handle. She squeezed the sheets tightly and tore tiny holes into them with her fingernails. The sheets got totally torn when the man committed the final thrust, fast, hard and straight to her G-spot. Now was the time for her to actually scream out of pleasure as they both came at the same time. The man fell onto the bed after pulling himself out of her, and they shared an exhausted kiss. They crawled under the covers, her back against his front. He wrapped his arm gently around her and placed a kiss on her neck. Soon after that they both fell asleep.

* * *

It was almost 10am when Kiana woke up. She had slept so well, after the best sex in her life. She stretched her body and opened her eyes, just to face the empty space next to her. The reality struck like a lightning. She quickly sat up and looked around. No sign of the man, nor his belongings.

_Shit,_ she swore inside her head. "Goddamnit!"

She rose from her bed and instinctively went to check her purse. No money, no credit cards. In a hurry she ran to her case where she kept most of her cash. Hands shaking she opened the box. Empty, all gone. There was only a tiny note in the box. It said:

"Thanks for the night, 'Bess'. I really enjoyed it. - Nick, aka 'Alex'".

She shouted in rage and threw the case across the room, where it hit the wall and fell onto the floor noisily. Kiana fell onto the floor, shaking and sobbing. This was way beyond her plans, nothing like this had ever happened. She went to the bathroom to wash the makeup and tears off, not knowing what to do next. She broke a perfume bottle, making her hand bleed and leaned against the sink, let the draining water cover the sound of her cries. Despair, uncertainty and shame took over.

* * *

Earlier the same morning, around 5am, Alexander, or, calling by his _real_ name, Nick, woke up next to the woman he had satisfied last night. He made sure that she was still asleep – yes, yes she was, slept with a smile on her face – and got up and dressed. He was quite proud of himself, for he had managed to remain his suit clean and white. Nick noticed the woman's purse on the floor. He wasn't poor, but tended to lose his money in gambling, so he took her wallet and investigated it for a while.

_Bess, eh? Seems like 'Kiana' to me, according to her credit cards._

He glanced at the sleeping woman and grinned to himself, for he had somehow foreseen her actions. Credit cards and cash soon found their way into his pocket. Nick decided to take a look around, hoping to find a hidden box of fortunes or something. He checked the drawer, which surprisingly _did_ have a metal case in one of its lockers. The case was filled with cash, and it made the man really wonder who the hell carries that much money around. He stuffed the money into his pockets and wrote a little note for the woman to find instead of the fortune, set the box back to the locker he had taken it from and left the room, feeling successful. The conman then headed to his own room, which was located at the third floor, to pack up his stuff and disappear. He had given the cheater her own medicine.


End file.
